Chaos' Closets
by DarknessFloater
Summary: A very weird story in which the guys inherit a mansion from Dr. Gerald Robotnik Ivo's grand-father, creator of Shadow and run into a few remaining problems he left inside... Rated PG-13 for violence, mild language, and other stuff...


Disclaimer: No, I do not own in any way, any of these characters. If you are wondering, I understand that the Robotnik family is originally very evil orientated. But, in this fic they are in the list of the good people.   
  
Chaos' Closets  
  
Part I: Welcome To The Mansion...  
  
As I lay here, slowly bleeding to death with Chaos spewing his decayed, loathsome breath onto the back of my neck, I send this to you, Doctor, so you can understand what truely happened to us. I saw it, I saw it all... The darkness inside of him, the deaths he has caused, the people I have lost... It all starts on that one beautiful day, so long ago...  
  
"Shadow, the Doctor has died... His breath ran short hours ago and his kidneys have failed... His age caught up with him... We couldn't stop it," Tails said quietly to me.   
  
"But he seemed so fine, so healthy when I had visited last night," I replied softly.   
  
"Shadow, don't worry... He died a quick, painless death. He couldn't of felt a thing," Knuckles said as he inched into the conversation.   
  
"Yes, but that is what worries me... Even if your heart stopped you would still feel the intense feeling of fear slowly slipping into your mind, but he kept a stolid expression on his face. No fear. No anger. Nothing..." I said, looking deep into Tails' dark blue eyes. "Do you understand what I'm saying to you, Tails?" I questioned him.   
  
"Yes, I do Shadow, but what could kill someone so swiftly that the person would just... stop....?" Tails pondered.   
  
"I don't know... I can't seem to find a solution..." I softly said, thinking hard.   
  
"Hey, Knuckles, how about you? Do you have any ideas?" Tails inquired.   
  
"No... No, I haven't got a clue Tails..." Knuckles replied briefly in a oddly cold manner. For a few moments, all three of us sat there, taking many stabs at what it could have been until our train of thought was broken by another female voice.   
  
"This, is so sad..." she murmered sadly. "To die... on such a beautiful day..." she said as a lone tear streamed down her face.   
  
"Yes, it is so very sad..." I added looking blankly torwards her. Rouge the bat... That's her name. She is so gorgeous and so very sexy. Her slender physique, her freshly groomed pale white fur, her intimidating eyes, her lightly shaded eyelids. I adore her so much...  
  
"Well, are you men going to go to the reading of the will? Or are you going to stand around aimlessly?" Rouge asked impatiently as she started up to the bright brick building perched on the top of the hill.   
  
"Well, shall we start up?" Knuckles asked.   
  
"I guess so," Tails and I replied simultaniously as we started our short hike up the hillside.   
  
Once we were inside and seated, a man I recognized as Dr. Ivo Robotnik stepped up to the podium at the front of the dark room. He coughed as he started what I bet was going to be a long, elaborated, speech.   
  
"My Father... was a great scientist," he began loud and clear. "His reasearch in the fields of micro-technology, robotics, and biochemistry has greatly improved many aspects in this world. He almost re-created the entire definition of transportation increasing speeds nearly five times that of the normal jet or car..." He continued from there, but I mainly toned it all out. My attention was distracted by the roll of parchment on the center of the podium.  
  
The will I thought to myself. For many minutes after I noticed the will, I pondered upon what that roll contained, what the Doctor had in store for me and everyone else. I continued on this subject until another thing pierced through my thoughts. Up front was a blue hedgehog rocking back and forth nervously. I then instantly recognized him as Sonic. I could never forget that guy: so obnoxious, so arrogant, so outgoing. He disgusts me somewhat...   
  
I then tuned back in to what Gerald was saying. "And now we move on to my dear father's will," he finished. I leaned forward in great interest to what I will obtain from this horrid loss of a friend, no, a brother almost. Maybe even a father... "To my son, Gerald, I leave my wealth and my research so as he may continue on with it," Gerald spoke proudly. "To my friends Shadow, Tails, Sonic, and all thieir friends and family... I leave my entire mansion..." He coughed as if he had been heavily insulted by another man. The others and I either hopped up and down gleefully or just sat there, mouths gaping...   
  
Suddenly, the joy that filled us was torn from our bodies as Gerald continued. "A word of caution to you all..." he said, his voice quivering slightly in what seemed to be fear. "I wish you to never open any closet inside the mansion."   
  
"What does that mean?" Sonic called out.   
  
Gerald gave him a grim look as he continued, "The closets may contain remnants of my experiments in bio-chemistry...".   
  
"This, can't be good," Tails whispered to me as Gerald proceeded to the next page.   
  
"These remnants could cause many mental and/or physical problems to you... There is a shuttle awaiting all of you for your trip to the mansion," Gerald finished. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and the others followed me out the door. As I crossed the threshold, the thoughts of what could possibly be inside the closets caused a quick shiver to crawl down my spine.   
  
"Kinda creepy for the old guy to put that in his will," Knuckles said in an ignorant tone.   
  
"That old guy was a very kind man," I said coldly.   
  
"Guys, stop giving each other such a cold shoulder," Rouge said from behind us. "I mean we just got an entire mansion, Show some joy," she giggled as we all made our way to the shuttle.  
  
Once inside, we all sat down in some rather comfortable seats made of a thick leathery substance. The shuttle's inner plating gleamed loudly in the bright sun, blinding me for a few seconds. As my eyesight was returning to normal I felt the seat next to me shake somewhat violently. As soon as I identified the figure who sat down next to me, she spoke "I hope this isn't going to be an extremely long trip..." The person I identified as Amy was now rocking back and forth aimlessly.  
  
It took the shuttle at least 20 minutes to travel to and dock on the manor's landing pad. "You may now exit," the computer mainframe chimed as the airlock doors opened wide. We all slowly shuffled out of the large aircraft to stop and gaze at the beautiful land we stood before: the eccentric tropical flowers, the sweet paches of large yellow roses. It was all so very quaint in the calm daylight. Amy, being the girl she was, quickly ran up to the nearest patch and began the examination of them.   
  
"Sonikuu! They're so beautiful!" She squeeked in delight. Sonic glanced at her and murmered something that sounded like "you love me more, sadly". After that, my eyes began to wander about.   
  
The mansion is over that hill I though to myself. As I began to stroll in the direction of the mansion, I noticed something in the nearest bush. A creature of some sort, a dark malicious almost reptillian animal, was gazing straight into my eyes. As I studied it further, a sharp pain occurred in the back of my head. I thought back, far back, to.... Maria... I owe everything to her... She was such a caring woman... But... I do not know of her whereabouts...   
  
Suddenly, I snapped back into reality. "Wha?" I murmured softly as I pushed off the ground.   
  
What happened I thought, questioning myself but, as I stood up, the very same creature came buzzing out from under a patch of roses.   
  
"What are you?" I questioned it stupidly as it rushed forward, most likely in an attempt to harm me. I quickly realized what its intentions were and snapped my wrist forewards, causing a small burst of wind to tear across the grass and slash against the dark creature's somewhat large, scaled body. The creature let out a soft, low roar as it pounded into the ground, it's blood splaying over the grass. I stared at its pathetic, lifeless body for a while, wondering what it was... and what it was doing... 


End file.
